


[Podfic] But I'm a Friendleader!

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and you know you are not a homosexual.Apparently your friends were informed otherwise.





	[Podfic] But I'm a Friendleader!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But I'm a Friendleader!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188493) by [Cephied_Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Cephied_Variable for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.  
  
Sound effects courtesy of Zedge.net.  
<https://www.zedge.net/ringtone/1689765/>  
<https://www.zedge.net/ringtone/1339452/>

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/188493>  
Length: 00:29:34

Paraka: [MP3 (41 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Friendleader.mp3) or [M4B (28 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Friendleader.m4b)


End file.
